<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours to Keep by nobetterlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762785">Yours to Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove'>nobetterlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hand Me Downs Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Five And One, Fluff, M/M, Smut, no powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a five and one from Tony's POV.</p><p>Five times Tony Stark is surprised by Peter Parker and one time he isn't. </p><p>Peter is aged up - we're shooting for a healthy relationship in this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hand Me Downs Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours to Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! </p><p>Quarantine has me and the husband going through the MCU in timeline order, so I've been enjoying Tony Stark goodness for the passed few days. Muse struck &amp; here we are! I hope you enjoy this little Starker baby I've been nurturing for a while. I'm in the mood to write, so drop any recs in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i</p><p> </p><p>The first time Tony Stark is surprised by Peter Parker, he’s running late. </p><p>When the third snooze of the morning sounded, Tony threw himself upright – the man knowing immediately that he needed to be somewhere on time and was quickly pushing the on-time part. He struggled to wake up, the tiredness from three hours of sleep after thirty-six straight hours awake seeping into his bones. At 45, staying up forever and sleeping minimally didn’t really work for him anymore. Too bad PTSD didn’t give a shit. He shook his head again, a calloused palm coming up to brush across his face – Tony hoping to drain the sleep right from his body with the move. After another minute of sitting up and still not feeling anymore awake, Tony dragged himself to the en suite – clothes falling away as he walked into the bathroom. Nimble fingers twisted the knob on the shower until the water was hot enough to bring steam into the room. Leaning against the counter, Tony took in his reflection in the mirror. Other than the permanent bruises under his eyes – he looked pretty damn good. For almost fifty his six pack hadn’t waned much and the three times a week sessions he had with Natasha kept him heavily muscled. Yet – despite the stellar body, many things were missing. </p><p>Sure, Tony thought to himself – he liked his job. Coming from old money, he didn’t need to worry so much about getting a job or even starting a career. When he got accepted into MIT at the rip age of 14, Tony fell in love with academia. Being the youngest student on campus wasn’t always easy – many times, his peers would simply ignore him or make fun of how young he was in such a big kid world. Instead of worrying about it, Tony dug himself into the books, made good faculty contacts, and graduated a whole year earlier than expected. By the time he was seventeen, Tony was well on his way to a master’s degree, his thesis something he’d been working on since he was a young child. A few years later, after graduating with his second Ph. D in Biochemical Engineering, Tony found himself in a faculty position at NYU. Though his dream was to head back to MIT one day, he couldn’t pass up the ability to harbor new youth and play with some of the best lab equipment the university could buy. Tony spent ten years teaching in the NYU Engineering department – then his dream finally came true. When his old mentor called to offer up not just any position, but his own – a stellar research/teaching position in his old stomping ground - he didn’t need to think it over and accepted the position without even missing a beat. </p><p>Three years and a billion mishaps later, Tony finally stepped into the shower, a soft sigh leaving his lips at the feeling of hot water cascading down his skin. No – Tony wasn’t unhappy with his job. Success reached him at every level in his career. His personal life? Well – that was a different matter. After being a part of a huge lab accident the year previous, Tony got stuck in a little bit of a rut. Sure, Pepper and Rhode stuck around to make sure he still fed himself and got to work, but an entire year of avoiding their calls and locking them out of his life was sure to wear on anyone – and he couldn’t blame them for the distance they kept from him. Reoccurring nightmares made it hard to sleep, so Tony kept odd hours in his own personal lab on campus (built two months after the huge explosion). For the longest time, that lab was the only place he felt safe after the accident. Shutting himself away and keeping long hours made it impossible to cherish his friends, let alone a significant other. That didn’t stop the loneliness from creeping in, though. For the past few months, Tony felt like he couldn’t stand to be on his own – yet there was no one. There had been no one for a pretty decent amount of time, too. With the start of the new semester in the coming weeks, a flash of hope shot through him. Maybe, just maybe, Tony could get his shit together long enough to interact with the people around him. Make some friends, or something. </p><p>Shaking his head, Tony got out of the shower and went through the rest of his routine. He quickly shaped his goatee – trimming the hair that didn’t belong and slathering his face with aftershave. A blue custom fit suit came next, the shirt under the jacket a blue and white checker to go with his favorite pocket square in the jacket pocket. When all was said and done, Tony looked good – despite the harrowing sleepiness that could still be seen on his face. With his dark tinted glasses covering his eyes, Tony knew he’d be able to get away with it. He wasn’t terribly close with any of his coworkers and didn’t really care what any of them had to say, anyway. Before semester meetings were always just little welcome back parties, social gatherings that made the people connected feel great, and the loners and newbies feel a little off kilter – Tony’s default setting at this point. After slipping on his father’s watch, Tony glanced at the time and realized he’d never make it through a several hour meeting without coffee from his favorite place. Quickly gathering his stuff, Tony headed out of the house on foot – his apartment not too far from campus. The fancy cars that kept his parking spaces warm were too ostentatious and would cause more questions than Tony felt willing to answer. </p><p>Five minutes later found him standing in line at Alfonso’s – the cutest little coffee shop he’d been in love with since coming to Cambridge for the second time. The place always smelt like classic Italian espresso and had the best cannoli recipe he’d ever experienced – even better than his own mama’s. Not paying attention to where he was going, Tony took a couple extra steps before finding himself colliding straight into the solid back in front of him. Finding his balance, Tony ran a hand through his hair and took a step back, eyes soft and face already slipping into his customary smirk. “Fuck – sorry, kid,” Tony mumbled, his words coming out before the person turned around completely. Though he was young, Tony couldn’t help but want to snap that last word back up. The kid – guy – in front of him was encased in a maroon suit, the white shirt and black tie enhancing the color of the jacket around them. His eyes were a sandy brown but filled with so much light and life. What really got him, though – the thing Tony couldn’t stop his heart from pounding over – was the other’s smile. Despite having gotten ran over in the coffee shop, the man was smiling – a smile that only the most beautiful of people could smile. The movement of his lips brought the slightest bit of crinkle to the skin around his eyes and Tony felt his heart melt just a tiny bit. Then, he spoke – “It’s okay, really.” His smile didn’t falter as the words dripped from his lips – each syllable making Tony’s heart beat a little faster. Then, without a second thought, Tony extended his hand between them, his own smirk turning into a genuine smile. “Tony Stark,” he said simply, grinning harder when the younger man gripped his hand and accepted the shake. “Peter Parker.” If Tony gripped the other man’s hand a little longer than necessary, neither mentioned it. </p><p>Before they could even think about disentangling their hands, a loud ‘bang’ sounded around the restaurant. A sort of icy feeling ran over Tony when hear heard the sound, his subconscious telling him to get low and cover himself. He let out the tiniest of shrieks, ripped his hand away from the other man, and took cover behind the display of puff pastry a couple feet from them. It probably seemed silly to the people around him – an old ass guy crouched down like he was scared shitless of a little exploded milk. Yet, Tony found himself not even in the coffee shop anymore – but back in that lab, hoping to God none of the chemicals they’d been fucking with would become toxic and kill him before he had a chance to get the hell out of there. His body started to shake then; eyes clenched shut as his hands moved to wrap tightly around himself. It’d been a long time since his last anxiety attack, so long in fact that he felt like these stupid things – these things that made him feel so weak – were finally over. The universe had something else in mind for him, however. </p><p>He almost didn’t feel the soft hand against his own knuckles. If it wasn’t for similar callouses to his own, Tony wouldn’t have even understood that someone was trying to get to him. Slowing his breathing down slightly, Tony allowed one eye to peak open slightly. Instead of the manager, like so many times before, Peter Parker, the boy – no, man – from a couple minutes earlier was crouched down in front of him. The usual pity was missing from the other’s eyes. Instead, they were filled to the brim with concern and something that looked like comradery. The younger man’s hand never stopped moving against Tony’s knuckles, even as he started to mumble ever so slightly. “It’s okay – you’re alright. It’s a Monday in August of 2020 – you’re in Alfonso’s. It’s okay, Tony.” Little by little, the other’s words started to seep through the haze. As the line moved around them, Tony slowly opened up both his eyes and relaxed his “protect at all costs” position. Finally, with a little help from the other man, Tony was on his feet – practically good as new. It took him a beat or two to be able to look up from the floor – his shoes suddenly the most interesting thing in the entire coffee shop. When he was finally able to look up, Tony caught the same look in the other’s eyes as before, except now, they were clouded with what could only be excitement, or happiness. </p><p>He cleared his throat and straightened his tie – anything to stop the embarrassment from washing over him. The guy before him deserved at least a thank you. He stuck his hand out again, this time the limb shaking ever so slightly. “Thanks – I mean –“ he stopped then, a flush coming to stay right on the apple of both cheeks as Peter settled his hand into Tony’s. Not only was this man insanely beautiful – but he had the humble act down to a fucking t. “Please, don’t thank me. I – I know what that’s like.” Peter stopped, gripped his hand tightly, then released it – the hand instead coming to rest on Tony’s shoulder. “I hope you’re going to be okay.” The warmth that settled there sent a shock through his system. In all forty-five years of life, he’d never felt anything like it before. Tony felt the trace of a smile slip across his lips at the gesture, his core heating up at the thought. This kid – man – what a fucking enigma – and goddamn beautiful to boot. Maybe…</p><p>In the next instant, his eyes bulged at the time he saw on the clock hanging from the wall. If he was going to make it to campus for this meeting, he needed to get his ass in gear. That little mini panic attack was going to cost him not only his favorite espresso, but the opportunity to get to know the man before him – the gorgeous human who seemed to have the biggest heart. He swallowed a gulp of air, then took a step back – freeing his brain from the distracting heat of the other’s presence. “Fuck, I’m running so late. I have to go but here – “ Tony spoke, reaching into his jacket pocket as he did. He quickly grabbed a card, thrusting it into the other guy’s hands. “Text me. This isn’t over, Peter Parker.” The instant the words were out of his mouth and the kid was gripping the card, Tony turned and hightailed it out of the coffee shop – anticipation and the slightest remnants of anxiety clinging to him as he hurried towards his office building – Peter Parker still fresh on his mind.<br/>
ii</p><p> </p><p>The second time Tony Stark is surprised by Peter Parker, he’s really fucking late. </p><p>Forty minutes after meeting the kid and freaking out in front of him in the coffee shop, Tony is running fifteen minutes late to the only staff meeting that’s been mandatory all summer. Throughout all the chaos, Tony couldn’t stand in front of a group of people until his body wasn’t so wired – so his office couch became refuge for the twenty minutes it took for him to get his shit back under control. By the time he was able to get up and move, he was five minutes late with a ten-minute walk across campus. The thought of skipping the meeting and allowing his Kuerig to give him the needed caffeine fix passed across his mind – they couldn’t be too mad at him. Yet, something deep within him said he needed to be there. These meetings always came with staffing changes and additions to their already full schedules. Shaking his head and gulping in a couple breaths of air, Tony got up, pulled his jacket back over his shoulders and started his walk – if it turned into a slight jog the closer he got to the building, no one would ever know. </p><p>All eyes were on him the second he walked through the door. Thirty faces turned to look at him, facial expressions a good cross between annoyed with his outburst and entertained by his antics. Tony prided himself on always being himself – some people could stomach that, and others couldn’t. Yet, he still felt a moment of shame when his eyes met Connor’s – Tony ducking his head and mumbling a quick ‘sorry’ as he passed. Tony quickly carried himself to the only open seat in the room and plopped down into it – the finality of being there with nowhere else to go seeping into his chest, making him feel calm for the first time all day. It took a second to get comfortable in his chair, his long legs moving around under the desk until they were once again bumping into someone else’s. His eyes traveled up, a soft gasp leaving his mouth when he once again came face to face with Peter Parker. The younger man’s eyes were bright with amusement, the other obviously noticing who sat down next to him long before Tony did. A soft blush overtook the older man’s cheeks then, his entire face heating up from a cross between embarrassment and a fleeting sense of amusement. “Sorry – again,” Tony mumbled, a soft chuckle leaving his hips before he could stop himself. </p><p>The meeting seemed to drag on, Tony conscious of the fact that the beautiful boy from earlier was sat right next to him – conscious of the fact that this kid – man, even – was going to be joining him on MIT’s staff. As a person that liked to run away from things that made him have to think and feel, Tony felt an itching need to get up out of his chair and take off down the hall. The promising job he’d loved for many years stopped him, but he’d been thinking about it throughout the entirety of Connor’s droning about in’s and out’s for the upcoming semester. He barely paid attention, his thoughts instead on the kid sitting next to him. When he first bumped into the kid earlier in the day, he didn’t think twice about the nice suit and done up appearance of the other. He looked young enough to still be getting on the subway for school, so he hadn’t thought twice. Now, stealing glances over at the other, he could see a hint of maturity that he’d missed during their coffee shop exchange. His face was still soft with youth, but his eyes were telling – his eyes were filled with more knowledge than most people Tony’s age and he seemed to be thrumming at the seams from bewilderment. Tony could understand the feeling – there was nothing like being on MIT’s campus – nothing like being known for smarts that others couldn’t even dream of having. Tony didn’t know much about the kid, but from first glance – he seemed like someone Tony might need to get to know. </p><p>About an hour later, they were finally dismissed with a parting ‘drop your class syllabi in my inbox by the end of the evening tomorrow’. Like that was going to happen, Tony thought to himself, his office couch calling his name after all the days excitement. Looking around, Tony made sure to seek out Peter Parker’s eyes, the younger man smiling in his direction. A swift nod of the head had Peter walking towards him, Tony’s heart stuttering for just a second before he got himself under control. “Funny running into you here,” he said with a smirk, his hand coming up to grasp onto Peter’s shoulder. “When they said we were waiting on a Tony Stark, I thought it was a little too good to be true,” Peter replied, his soft smile brightening his eyes ever so slightly. Since the accident, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he took in so much detail about another human being. He couldn’t help it, though – looking at Peter made something in him spark to life, something that hasn’t tried to make a comeback in so long.</p><p>Before he knew it, Peter was matching him stride for stride as they exited the building. The younger man’s legs carried him with determined strides, something that stood out right away – Tony liked confidence and hoped more than anything this kid wasn’t some graduate assistant or doctoral candidate. Those were flashing ‘not allowed signs’ that even Tony couldn’t think about ignoring. “What brings you here, anyway? The only job posting is in my department and you look a little young to be teaching Thermodynamics,” Tony got out, a couple minutes of comfortable silence passing them as they walked along the MIT campus. Another jolt of surprise hit him when the other man started laughing, the pitch of it much lower than Tony would have thought. He turned his head in Peter’s direction, scrunching his nose and grinning just a little. “I’m actually twenty-five years old, Tony Stark. I have my doctorate and two years of experience under my belt.” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the little bit of attitude the other’s words projected. The young man next to him obviously got comments like Tony’s pretty often, if his rebuttal was anything to go by. The thought made his grin grow – the kid was gorgeous &amp; smart. “I believe you’re looking at your new Thermodynamics professor, as a matter of fact,” Peter finished, his eyes flashing with amusement – the slightest hint of pride coloring them, too. </p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned,” Tony muttered in reply, his steps bringing him closer until he could bump the other with his shoulder. “Welcome to MIT, Mr. Parker,” he said, stopping them in their tracks to spread his arms wide. Not for the first time, he was so grateful for the dark tint in his glasses, Tony more than sure whatever craziness that was running through him would be telling in the brightness of his usually dull-toned eyes. “In my biased opinion, you just took the greatest job on this Earth.” Tony’s words were genuine and so was the smile he received from the other as they started their walk back up, their footsteps now chorusing a companionable ambulation between them. Peter told him a little bit more about his background as they made their way to the engineering buildings where their offices would be located throughout the rest of the semester. The boy – no, man – was utterly brilliant, his college career seemingly close to the accelerated rate of Tony’s own. A Bachelor’s at UCLA, Master’s and Ph. D at NYU. That little bit of knowledge made his skin prickle – the thought of missing Peter by merely months grating a little. Though, meeting him now, Tony could only see the possibilities. There weren’t many minds like his own, even at a gratuitous place like MIT. The mere thought of getting to share in the other man’s brilliance, in getting to shape it and learn from it – gave him goosebumps. </p><p>They ended up in front of Tony’s office a few minutes later, the two now joking and discussing molecular theory like they’d been friends for years. Stopping, Tony nodded at the office next door to his own, a soft smile playing across his lips. “Looks like you’re stuck with the door next to mine,” he used a thumb to point over his shoulder, motioning lightly. “You’re in for a treat. When I’m thinking, I like to throw a tennis ball against the wall.” The joke lingered in the air for a moment before Peter started laughing, the sound of it even nicer in Tony’s ears this time around. “Do you know Morse code? We can chat through the wall while you work out your thoughts,” Peter replied, his voice genuine – his smile seemingly reaching the edge of his eyes. “I doubt I’ll be in my office all that much, anyway. I know you’ve seen how cool the lab is.” </p><p>After that little comment, Tony felt excitement overcome him. Forget showing the other man his office – the lab was his pride and joy – and he couldn’t wait for Peter to see it. Before long, Tony was stripping his suit jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, his hands already dirty from the pieces and parts he’d been picking up to excitedly show to the other man. For the first time in a while he actually felt completely comfortable in the brand new lab. The rebuild after the explosion took away a little bit of the glitz of the place, yet Peter’s genuine interest and excitement for the space brought that out in Tony, too. By the time it was dark outside, they were elbows deep in Tony’s latest experiment, neither paying attention to anything around them. </p><p>And so it went – Tony would start the day in the lab with Peter joining him after his morning classes. They’d spend most of the day together working on joint projects or their own things before Tony would take off to cover the evening groups. More often times than not, he’d come back from his late class to find Peter still tucked into his lab chair, eyes wide and excitedly taking in everything around him as he worked. Peter would look up when he heard the door open, his lips pulling up into a gentle smile. That was the best part of the day, Tony thought – getting that man’s attention, despite his entire energy being directed into the project in front of him. Every time his heart would flutter at the looks, he told himself it was just a crush – just genuine excitement about another human being enjoying the same things he did. Yet, each time it did, he felt a bit of himself accept that maybe – just maybe – Peter Parker was becoming more to him. More in a way that Tony hadn’t thought about in a long time. </p><p>iii</p><p> </p><p>The next time Tony Stark is surprised by Peter Parker, it’s late.</p><p>Not for the first time meeting the younger man, Tony found his feet carrying him to the lab early in the morning. Though he usually wasn’t camped out in the lab at 2AM, the early hour wasn’t that surprising for Tony. Many times, throughout his MIT career, he’d found himself wasting his time away in the lab. Insomnia was a bitch, but at least he could get some work done. Though, this trip to the lab didn’t feel quite as nice as they usually did – his head still muffled from the little tiff he’d found himself in over Peter earlier that evening. Despite telling himself to control the developing feelings, Tony couldn’t stop himself from wanting. Peter was twenty years his junior – just starting his career. There were so many things the younger man didn’t know about him – so many things he couldn’t even explain if he wanted to. Yet, over the past few months, Peter snuck under his skin. Their time in the lab became less about the work and more about the company progressively – under both their noses. They’d work, sure – Tony couldn’t bring himself to be idle, even in Peter’s presence. If touches lingered a little more, Tony didn’t think too much about it. When he found himself seeking out the closeness of working shoulder to shoulder with Peter – well, he passed it off as merely being comfortable. Him being the only one to feel this crazy thing between them – Tony could handle that. The second he started to notice Peter returning the looks, the touches, hell – the longing stares, that’s when he started to freak out. Peter was pure – so good – he didn’t need someone like Tony smudging him through the dirt. No matter how much he wanted. </p><p>Which meant the texts he received earlier were some that he did not have the ability to handle. </p><p>Peter Parker [6:49PM]: Hey Tony. Thought maybe we could skip the lab tonight and go grab a drink, or something.<br/>
Peter Parker [6:50PM]: I think I’d like to see you outside of the lab, too.<br/>
Peter Parker [6:51PM]: I can’t really stop thinking about you, honestly. </p><p>There was something to be said about getting what you wanted. Tony pinned for months, hoping beyond measure that Peter would even look in his direction. He played coy and flirted – the ease of their company making it so damn easy. The thought, the dream of a relationship with Peter was so nice. He craved that – really – but the reality of it all… that scared him more than anything else. Peter couldn’t like him like that – not when he had no idea how fucked up he truly was, how bandaged together he managed to stay – despite all the missing pieces. Someone as good, smart, beautiful as Peter – what did he want with someone like Tony? The mere thought of bringing that wonderful human being down to his level made his heart fucking ache. Both from the intensity of the want and the magnitude of shame and guilt that plagued him. </p><p>And it didn’t really matter in the end. Instead of texting back to say that he too could not stop thinking about Peter himself, he did not respond at all. Those three texts were things he’d been dreaming about receiving since meeting the younger man. All of these months, all of the hidden touches, the little looks – they were manifesting before him. He wanted to take so badly, but he couldn’t – not when he knew how shitty he could be to another person, how dark his days could get, how far down he could go. Who the fuck was he to bring darkness to the brightest person he’d ever met? A gulp of breath pushed him forward as that singular thought threatened to bring him to his knees. If only things were a little different. In another life – hell, a few years earlier, he would’ve taken advantage of whatever the other wanted to give him. This felt different, though. Not only did he want to take, he wanted to keep. Peter Parker felt like the real deal – and that was the scariest part. He could let Peter love him so easily – he was just too fucked up to let it happen. </p><p>Sighing, Tony pushed open the door to the lab – too distracted to realize the light was already on. In perfect Tony Stark fashion, he slammed into the solid mass leaning over the desk closest to the door – a small umph sounding around the room before he really forced himself to focus and look around. It shouldn’t have surprised him – the fact that Peter was staring back at him, hip perched against the lab bench. “I figured I’d find you here,” Peter said after a second, his hand shooting out to hold onto Tony’s forearm as he regained his balance. “I was hoping I would find you here,” the other amended quickly, his eyes roaming until they were gazing directly into Tony’s. Taking another gulp of breath, Tony blinked and took a step back – the space between them allowing him to clear his head ever so slightly. “Um – yeah, I’m sorry I never texted you back. I uhm – I’m bad at this, Pete.” Tony’s words were mumbled at his shoe, eyes snapping to take in the suddenly interesting texture of the linoleum below him. Then suddenly, a soft finger was pressing his chin up – Peter’s eyes soft as they locked gazes again. “There’s a lot of shit you don’t know about me. A lot of things – wrong –“ he stopped, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth to think for a second. “The day you met me – I had a crazy panic attack. In public. Without even being embarrassed about it. I – “ </p><p>A soft voice interrupted him then, Tony taken back for a second before he forced himself to really look at Peter as the other’s lips started to move. “I can’t get into elevators by myself without headphones. I told you about my Uncle Ben – what happened to him. I never told you that I was there, when it happened. He came to get me – I… I was running late. I heard the gunshot as the elevator doors were opening. Every time I step in an elevator it’s like hearing it echoing all around me again. Every time, Tony. I get it – I get you,” he stopped for a second, the finger still tucked under Tony’s chin pressing to tilt Tony’s face more towards his own. “That day in the café was the most real I’d ever seen anyone be. There was fear in your eyes – but you trusted me. You blinked and came out so quickly when you saw me. I’ve – I haven’t forgotten that. All these months, all I can think about is you.” Peter didn’t say anything else, though his finger didn’t move and it at all possible, it seemed his small body pressed a little more tightly against Tony’s bulkier frame. There was heat in his gaze, but also something else – something more timid that Tony could relate to. Fear of rejection – fear in general. </p><p>Pressing forward slightly, Tony laid his forehead against Peter’s, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “Pete – “ Tony started, his eyes clenching tightly shut for a second, heart in his throat. “I’m scared shitless.” The words were raw, like they hurt him on the way back up and out of his mouth. In the next moment, Peter had his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the older man close to him. Peter’s nose pressed against the side of his neck, the ghost of his breath causing a shiver to run down his spine. Tony let out another breath lightly, allowing himself to finally give in to the feeling of Peter against him, the weight of his arms around him. “Me too, Tony. I can be here for you, though. The same way you’re here for me. I want to be,” Pete trailed off after that, the words branded into the places on his skin the younger man’s lips pressed against as he spoke. “I- I want you to be, too. I want – I want you, Pete. No matter what I try to do to stop it, I want you.” Tony pulled back as he spoke, both hands coming to frame Peter’s face in them. His palms pressed against the apple of Pete’s cheeks and his fingers brushed against his neck, fingers creeping into the bottom of the other’s hairline. “I want you, Pete. So much,” Tony repeated, his nose brushing against Peter’s as he leaned in. He didn’t get the chance to close the distance – the younger man filling the gap between them in an instant. When their lips touched for the first time, Tony couldn’t help the utterly strung out moan that left his lips, brown eyes slamming shut as the sound reverberated in his ears. </p><p>Tony leaned even further into Peter then, his head tilting to press into the kiss tighter. His tongue slipped along Peter’s bottom lip, the younger man opening his mouth to press his own tongue forward to tangle with Tony’s. The feeling of Peter’s soft lips against his drove Tony crazy, the heat of it all settling low in his stomach. In all his years, he’d never kissed another person like this – or hell, been kissed the way Peter was pulling him apart. Like all the time they spent together he’d been watching Tony form words, watching as his tongue slipped out to wet his lips – after all this time, Peter seemed to know him in every way. Tony’s palm moved to press against the back of Peter’s head, the movement bringing them even closer – despite the limited amount of room between them already. A soft moan left his lips, Peter chomping down slightly on the fat of his bottom lip as he pulled away. The other’s eyes were a little blurry, a heat Tony would never be able to get enough of settling into the pupil of Pete’s eye. “Wow – “ Pete mumbled, his nose brushing against Tony’s before he pressed in again, this kiss softer, without the earlier urgency. “Your lips are so soft,” Tony murmured breathily against Pete’s lips between one of the younger man’s softer kisses. </p><p>“You sure about this, Petey?” his voice deep with the overflowing emotion of the moment – “once we go there, I can’t go back.” In his forty-five years, Tony never spoke truer words. Peter meant the world to him and the simple taste of him wouldn’t be enough. He’d been a greedy person before and the thought of Peter with anyone beside him made his heart pound with something he didn’t want to name. He would give this kid the world, if Peter would just let Tony have him. He felt nerves course through him, the seconds between the words leaving his mouth and Peter responding feeling like the longest he’d ever experienced. A soft kiss pressed against his lips then, Peter gripping him tighter – like if he didn’t, Tony might float away. “I’m sure, Tony. I’m yours, if you’ll have me.” </p><p>Tony’s answer came in the form of a kiss that took both their breath away. Even if he wanted to, he’d never say no to something like that. Despite all the shit he’d tried to convince himself of, the softness in his words and the truth in his eye couldn’t be denied – no matter how bad Tony tried to fight against this – whatever it was – he was only so strong and he could only resist so much. His dream guy – Peter Parker, hero extraordinaire, was asking for him – how could he not take? “I’ll have you alright,” Tony spoke into Peter’s ear after a minute, his stubble brushing against the soft skin of the shell. He pressed another small kiss there before pulling back enough to lean his head against Peter’s, the younger man bundled tightly in his arms. </p><p>From that point on, when people saw Tony Stark, Peter Parker wasn’t far behind. Each day, they’d walk in together hand-in-hand, the older man pressing a kiss to the side of Pete’s head as he dropped him off at his first class. When people were looking for Peter, they could usually find him in Tony’s office, or pressed against the older man’s side in the lab – laughing, joking, and working on the latest project. </p><p>This time, Peter Parker allowed for Tony to surprise himself. Every time he pulled his boyfriend close, Tony thanked whatever was up there that he’d given in and taken what they both wanted more than anything. </p><p>iv</p><p> </p><p>This time, Tony Stark is surprised by Peter Parker after the longest day of his life. </p><p>Their department was gunning for money and Tony was their tried and true spokesperson. Ever since getting the position, he’d been to conference after conference, talking about the latest research and what they had planned for the future. So many things were coming out of the labs of MIT that the trips were never for naught – yet this one felt longer than any other Tony ever experienced. His anxiety always flared up on planes and a delay keeping them on the tarmac for an extra hour didn’t help a single bit. When they finally took off, the turbulence had him nauseous through most of the flight. By the time they landed, Tony couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier to be home. The slightest bit of disappointment sliced through him when Peter told him he couldn’t get him at the airport, but he pushed it aside. They were meeting for dinner later and he’d get to see his boyfriend then. He quickly paid the ticket for long term parking and pulled his car out of the garage – a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips when he pulled onto the highway. The miles were eaten up quickly in his fast sports car, Tony pulling into his parking garage not even twenty minutes later. The promising idea of a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes on his skin had him moving quickly to the elevator – his feet moving on their own accord. </p><p>Opening the door to his apartment, Tony immediately knew Peter was there. The soft background music of Mac Miller’s last album played on the speaker system, the sound of it sending a jolt of warmth through his chest. The familiarity of the scene making his heart jump – Peter felt comfortable in his home, comfortable enough to be there without him. Though his boyfriend told him he wasn’t able to pick him up, the welcome surprise of Peter being there when he got home seemed a little better, anyway. He left his satchel by the door and kicked his shoes off before heading further into the apartment, the anticipation of seeing Peter making him slightly impatient. Quick footsteps took him into the kitchen where the lights were dim, and a singular candle sat on the middle of the island – the soft glow setting a gentle mood. The environment was nice, but the lack of Peter made the little bit of impatience grow. Moving further into the apartment, Tony heard the music getting louder the closer he got to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe when he walked into the room, a huge grin slipping across his lips at the perfect picture in front of him. </p><p>Peter seemed to be lost in the music, the younger man moving around the room in nothing but a pair of track pants, folding clothes that would eventually make their way into the set of drawers Tony gave him before leaving the week before. His eyes were closed in that moment, Mac’s lyrics slipping seamlessly from Peter’s lips as the chorus peaked. Tony felt his heart beat a little faster, the gentle thought of coming home to this everyday quickly becoming his reality. He let himself watch until the song changed, and Tony was able to make a noise over the break in the music. For what it was worth, Peter didn’t get too freaked out. A part of Tony thought his boyfriend had spidey senses, or something – and maybe the last couple seconds of his performance was done on purpose – just for Tony. The younger man didn’t hesitate when their eyes met, his smaller body launching itself into Tony’s arms before the older man could catch another breathe. Tony felt his own arms wrap around the back of Peter’s thighs, his boyfriend’s long legs wrapping around his waist as he did. “Tony!” Peter exclaimed when they were finally in each other’s arms, his lips coming down to press against his lips before Tony could get a word of greeting in. Peter’s arms tightened around his neck to keep them close, tongues dancing together for a couple moments before the need for oxygen became too much. “Missed you, Petey,” Tony mumbled against Peter’s cheek, his lips pressing against the skin as he spoke. “I’m so fucking glad you’re here. Today sucked and you in my arms right now is the thing I needed the most.” His words were punctuated by kisses all around Peter’s face, his nose, his eyes, his forehead – every inch of skin that Tony could reach. </p><p>With the other in his arms, Tony walked them the couple steps to the bed to throw Peter on the mattress below them. The younger man’s eyes were glassy, hunger settling in them already. The insane way that Peter reacted to him always fueled the fire within Tony – his ability to draw all these reactions from his young lover giving him confidence – making him feel almost as good as Peter’s touches on his own body. “Missed you too, Tony. I thought you might like a little surprise when you got home,” Peter managed to get out, his glazed eyes running over Tony’s body as the older man quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. He pulled the shirt from his pants as he finished with the buttons, his shoulders shrugging it off, the fabric hitting the floor a second later. Both now shirtless, Tony let himself press forward, their chests coming into contact – the exquisite feel of skin on skin pulling a moan from both men. “You feel amazing, baby,” Tony got out, his lips quickly pressing to all the available skin before him. His fingers continued their de-clothing journey, nimbly undoing his own belt and snapping the button of his pants until the pressure of his hardon wasn’t such a distraction. </p><p>Peter grabbed his face until they were level again, the smaller man pulling Tony in for a hot kiss. The space between them narrowed with the movement, Peter’s legs moving until they were wrapped around Tony’s legs and the older man was settled delightfully between them. Their cocks pressed against each other every time Tony moved to press another kiss to Peter’s lips – his breaths coming out in pants with every pass of their cocks together. Long fingers made their way down the soft flesh of Peter’s chest, fingertips dancing over one nipple, then the other – each coming to a tight peek with the pressure of his touch. Continuing the path down, Tony let himself tug at the soft hair leading to the other’s narrow hips, the moan slipping from Peter’s lips making him chuckle slightly. “I love that sexy little treasure trail,” Tony said, a smirk on his lips as he pulled away – creating distance between them to get the rest of their clothes off for more of this excellent skin on skin contact. “Lift up, baby. Can’t wait to reacquaint myself with all of you again.” He tugged on Pete’s pants while he spoke, fingertips brushing against Peter’s cock and legs as he pulled them off completely. Tony quickly divested himself of his own pants and boxers, pulling his socks off as he dragged everything off and kicked it away. </p><p>Settling back into the vee of the other’s legs, Tony let himself revel in the press of soft skin against his own. Tony didn’t know if Peter would get a little hairier with age, but the downy hairs on his thighs were light, barely providing friction as he passed his hands across them. That particular contrast between them drove Tony crazy, his own body covered with thick hair. When they were tangled together, the press of his hairy chest to the smoothness of Peter made his cock twitch. Tony let himself get lost in a deep kiss while the feeling settled over him – the break needed if he was going to make this last. Peter broke away first, his cheeks starting to heat up with the painted red of arousal that never ceased to push Tony towards madness. “Touch me, Tony. Fuck – I need you,” Peter murmured, his kiss swollen lips forming the syllables a little slower than usual, the pulse of arousal overtaking the younger man completely. Tony didn’t need to be told twice, either – he immediately moved a hand between them to wrap around both their cocks, every roll of his hips bring Peter closer to him – sliding their dicks together in the hottest of ways. “Missed this, Petey – missed you, baby,” Tony couldn’t help but blurt out, the heat of it all overtaking him slowly – the madness of Peter overwhelming him little by little. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of the two tangling together, Tony needed a little bit more and pulled away, reaching over to open the drawer next to the bed, and grabbing the lube. They’d been having sex pretty consistently since getting together a few months ago – and the need to prepare and nurture the man beneath him never ceased. Peter, even now, gave him the same look – affectionate impatience. “Let me take care of you,” Tony said, answering the unspoken comment without really thinking about it. The preparation process not only made him a little crazy, but it also gave him the chance to rein himself in and focus on Peter a little bit. Moving down Peter’s body bit by bit, Tony pressed his lips to the skin he passed by, using his tongue and teeth to lick and nip as he did. He settled on his stomach between the other’s legs, pressing on the insides of his thighs to open them a little further. They locked eyes before Tony dipped his head and pressed a kiss first to Peter’s cock, then further down below his balls until he was face to face with his boyfriend’s puckered hole. He huffed out a breath of air, watching with interest as the hole fluttered in front of him, inviting him in even more. Leaning forward, he passed his tongue across the rim, fingers pulling Peter’s pert ass cheeks apart to open up his space to work. He slowly worked his tongue across the soft skin until Peter relaxed below him, the muscle starting to open up little by little with his ministrations. Soon, he was pressing the tip of his tongue into the loosened muscle, both slicking up and loosening Pete’s hole a little further. The noises the younger man made above him made his cock twitch against the mattress – a drip of precum sliding from the tip as he let all the stimuli overtake him. </p><p>Opening the top of the lube, Tony greased a couple of fingers and slowly inserted one in beside his tongue – the digit sliding in without much resistance now that Peter was really starting to enjoy every sensation. “Fuck, Tony – please. Fuck me, fuck me – “ Peter wailed when the tip of Tony’s finger passed across his prostate – the first touch always one of the sweetest. Tony let out a little chuckle and pressed his finger forward a couple times more before inserting a second alongside the other. “I can’t wait to feel you, Petey. Fuck – you’re so beautiful.” Tony knew he babbled the more turned on he got, so the words dripping from his lips didn’t surprise him. Though, the way they seemed to kiss across Peter’s skin with the slightest of caresses never stopped surprising him. In times like this, Tony truly knew just how much Peter wanted him. How similar their feelings for each other were. It soon became too much to handle, the younger man’s eyes pleading to be taken, the heat of his own core prodding him towards completion. He pulled his fingers out and uncapped the lube again, pouring a good amount into his hand to slick himself up – the excess being wiped around the rim of Peter’s hole – just in case. </p><p>Before pressing in, Tony leaned down to take Peter’s lips in a kiss – for some reason, this part of their coupling always the most emotional. His hips moved forward on their own accord, the tip of his cock piercing the first ring of muscle with ease – the man below him relaxing further with a sigh, the rest Tony’s cock slipping in easily with the movement. Tony couldn’t help the huff that left his lips when he finally could feel the press of his own hips against Peter’s ass. The initial intensity of their connection tugged at his heart, his mouth moving over his boyfriend’s neck to stop the three words that always threatened to spill out in this moment. Peter’s hand against his cheek had Tony turning his head, though, pupil blown eyes catching the other’s. </p><p>A soft smile overtook Peter’s lips then, his eyes burning with heat and affection – though, there was something new there tonight – something a little deeper. “I love you, Tony,” Peter whispered between them, his ass clenching tightly around Tony’s cock, the words seeming to drag him into Peter a little deeper, too. He couldn’t stop the little thrust of his hips, the words drawing a gasp from his chest. Peter loved him? All this time, holding back all those pesky feelings, and Peter was there too, feeling the same exact thing. Tony leaned down onto his forearms, bringing them closer together, his stomach coming in contact with Peter’s leaky cock as he did. “I love you too, Petey. So fucking much –“ Tony finally managed to reply, a light thrust of his hips accompanying the words. “So fucking much, Peter Parker.” He sealed the words with a kiss, his lips pressing tightly against Peter’s as his hips started to move with a little more pace. He stayed pressed against his boyfriend as the pace of his thrusts started to increase – Peter’s cock passing across his abs with each thrust. The younger man’s precum slicked the way and before either could really understand what was happening, they were coming together – Peter’s release covering both their stomachs, a few drops hitting the younger man in the chin from the force. The tightness around him and the overwhelming emotional connotation of their entire coupling forced Tony over the edge, too – his release coming with a loud groan and a broken attempt at uttering Peter’s name. </p><p>A lack of energy found Tony falling forward into Peter’s arms – the sweaty slickness between them making him smile. The haze of his orgasm kept him docile for a moment – Peter’s fingers running through his hair making him purr with delight. When he finally managed the energy to pull out, he rolled just enough to be pressed flush against Peter’s side – the feeling of his lover’s warm skin something he refused to give up. “Jesus, Pete.” Tony breathed out, his lips pressing a soft kiss against the other’s cheek. “Way to welcome a guy home.” </p><p>They eventually got out of bed and shared the shower – both men happy to be in each other’s arms and love drunk from their shared coupling. Tony took some time getting them both clean, happy to take care of the other man after being apart for so long. Peter toweled them off, the big fluffy towels in the bathroom continuing the feeling of warmth that wrapped around them since Peter jumped into his arms. Later, as they lay tangled in bed together, Tony pressed a sleepy kiss to the side of Peter’s head, the hair there tickling his nose. “I love you, Pete,” Tony whispered into the darkness, arms tightening as Peter leaned back against him, snuggling further into their combined warmth. “Love you, baby,” Peter mumbled back sleepily, his body going slack not long later. </p><p>This time, Tony welcomed the surprise – embracing the feelings that came with it. </p><p>v</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark’s most favorite Peter Parker surprise came during a Hawaiian get away. </p><p>After an entire year of dealing with the intricacy of academia, both Tony and Peter were on a two-month vacation. For the first time in years, Tony took a break from his summer research to spoil the beautiful man that happened to enjoy sharing his life with him. The last couple weeks of the semester seemed to drag by, the promise of a hot sun and sandy beaches making the days slow way down. Eventually, though, Tony bid his graduates goodbye, graded his finals, and finally, finally – hopped on a plane headed towards a Hawaiian villa with the man of his dreams. When they took off, Peter slipped his hand into Tony’s lap, gripping the older man’s hand in the most reassuring way. Glancing down, Tony couldn’t help the smile that slid across his lips when he took in Peter’s left ring finger. The dark tungsten band sitting in his carry-on, with a little luck, would settle nicely on the skin of that finger. He hoped to be able to feel it underneath his thumb this exact moment during their trip home. If their time together since starting to date predicted anything about their future, Tony couldn’t wait to see what time brought them. Being with Peter made him the happiest he could remember being – and Tony could not wait to make their relationship official in every way. Though the other man was young, they both seemed to consider this it – at least, that’s the feeling he always got. He hoped, more than anything else, that Peter felt the same way. </p><p>A few more hours on the plane had a sleepy Peter blinking awake when the plane landed – the jostling of the plane something not many people could sleep through, anyway. They planned their arrival to get to the hotel right as the sun was setting. Their room had a balcony that faced the beach, which would be perfect for romantic dinners and sunset hot tub soaks. Tony couldn’t remember ever being so excited about a vacation before. They’d splurged, both contributing to the planning and payment of a dream vacation they were both excited to enjoy. Peter picked out several excursions, while Tony traced out all of the different restaurants and specialty bars he wanted to check out during their time on the islands. Getting off the plane and into the car required a little bribery in the form of promised blow jobs, but they were finally in Hawaii, a few miles away from their first stop. Peter seemed to perk up a little when Tony rolled down the window so they could take in the view as they were taken from the airport to their villa. The younger man’s eyes lit up when they pulled up and could see the beach from the carport they parked in. Tony pulled their bags from the trunk and paid the driver, giving the guy an extra big tip for being so kind throughout their journey. Leaving the bags where they were, the older man walked over to where the other was standing, muscled arms wrapped around slim hips. Peter was staring at the come and go of the water on the sand. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispered, his hands coming to grasp onto Tony’s, gripping the warm skin lightly. </p><p>Tony pressed a soft kiss against the man’s head, his eyes taking him in instead of the environment around them. “Yeah, you are,” Tony replied, pulling Peter against him tighter for a second before stepping back and moving around to stand beside him, instead. “This place is perfect. All ours for the next four weeks,” Tony leaned into Peter as he spoke, one of his hands moving to point in front of them. He wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend, kissing the side of his head again. “Let’s go christen the bed, yeah?” The chuckle and hands pulling on him was the only answer he needed, Tony’s legs trying to catch up with the rest of him as he followed Peter inside. </p><p>Sometime later, they were snuggled together in the warm water of the hot tub, Peter’s back pressed against the comfy spot of Tony’s chest, the older man’s arm wrapped tightly around Pete’s slim waist. The sun had set a couple hours ago, both men not even noticing the food set out for them until much, much later. They came up for air after a few hours, scavenging what they could of the food and took a short walk on the beach before slipping into the hot tub, Peter immediately clinging to Tony as they settled in. Tony’s aimless fingers played with the skin under the younger man’s waistband, the feeling of it sending tingles through him despite the couple rounds they engaged in when they first arrived. “I love you, baby,” Tony said with kisses against Peter’s skin, the younger man snuggling further into him. Peter gripped one of Tony’s hands around his waist, pulling it out of the water to press a kiss against the back of it. “You too, Tony. This is – fucking amazing. I can’t believe we’re here. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Peter’s words were spoken with what seemed like disbelief. The sound of it clenching at Tony’s heart. There wasn’t another soul he’d rather be with than the man sitting on his lap – trying to burrow into him like they’re one being. “We had a good year, Pete. We deserve to be here, to enjoy how cool this place really is.” He pressed another kiss against the side of Peter’s head – the need to be close to him ruling all of his baser actions. They stayed in the hot tub for a little while longer before showering off the grime and snuggling together in bed – both passing out before they could even kiss goodnight. </p><p>The next morning, Peter woke him up with warm lips around his cock and one of the best build up orgasms he’d had in a while. Tony stroked Peter’s cock while playing with his ass to repay the other for the amazing wake up – then they cooked a small breakfast in the small kitchen of their lodgings. It was relaxing, intoxicating, and made him fall in love with the other man each second they spent basking in the goodness. By the middle of the afternoon, they were off to one of Peter’s planned excursions, his eyes wide as they hit the beach and took in all the clear water surrounding them. During all his trips to Hawaii, Tony never took the time to scuba dive. When they eventually came up for air, he was grateful that he got to experience it for the first time with Peter. A little bit of panic set in when they started but watching Peter blossom and open up to the things around him calmed whatever anxiety Tony couldn’t fight just moments before. The entire experience was amazing – worth every single bit of goggle burn etched into the skin of his face. A car picked them up from the beach and took them to a restaurant they found on Google – Peter’s face lighting up with the promise of fresh tuna – the fish probably in the ocean less than a couple hours before it would make it on his plate. </p><p>They enjoyed a quiet dinner and a couple drinks, Tony more than happy to enjoy the local rum offerings, while Peter kept to the signature island drinks, the pinkness of his cheeks from the pina colada both endearing and sexy. Throughout the night, Tony felt the ring box press against his thigh in his pocket, the excitement of what was to come later pulsing through his veins. The end of dinner eventually came, and they hopped back into the car, glad to be headed towards their private space for the rest of the night. Before Tony could even start to put his plan in motion, Peter pulled him out of the car, the older man throwing a bill towards the driver as he hurried to follow his young lover. It was just starting to get dark, the sand around them finally cool enough to be enjoyable under his feet – his sandals kicked off before they started towards the water. Peter’s hand clenched his hand a little tighter the closer they got to the water – the sand getting a little brighter as they approached the waves. The tiki torches stuck in the ground didn’t process until he felt Peter let go of his hand. His brow raised, Tony looking around with shock until he laid eyes on Peter before him, the younger man currently on one knee in the sand. Tony couldn’t speak, his eyes huge, his heart thumping as he stared at Peter – the kid surprising the hell out of him once again. </p><p>“I’ve been watching you fuck with your pocket all night, so I know I’m just barely beating you to this,” Peter started, his hand digging into his pocket to get a shockingly similar box out of his pocket. “Tony – you’re it. The happiest day of my life was when you decided to not be afraid and let us be the amazing couple that we are. You’re my best friend. The smartest human I’ve ever encountered. My very favorite person. There’s nothing else I want more than to share my life with you. What do you say, old man – will you marry me?” Peter tilted his head, the question creating a soothing tension in the air. Tony felt torn, looking between the love of his life and the exact same ring he had in his own pocket. “I – fuck, yeah. Yes, Peter Parker. I’ll marry you. You little shit,” Tony replied breathlessly, dropping to his knees to grab at Peter’s face and plant a kiss on his lips. The smaller man slipped the ring on his finger, the fit perfect – the thought of anything else silly at this point. He kept one hand on Peter, digging into his pocket with the other. Snapping open the box, he pushed it towards the younger man, grinning when their eyes met over the matching set of rings. “Great minds, I guess. Marrying you was meant to be, Petey.” Tony punctuated the words with a long kiss, greedy hands pulling Peter close for a moment. He pulled away enough to slip the ring on Peter’s finger – the darkness of the band contrasting beautifully against Peter’s skin. </p><p>After plenty of celebrating and enjoying every single thing the two islands they visited had to offer, they were back on the plane heading home – their hands tangled on the takeoff again. As they got into the air, Tony pulled Peter’s left hand to him, lips pressing a soft kiss against the ring that fit snuggly there – the newness of it still exciting to the very core. </p><p>On the verge of forever, Tony hoped Peter never stopped surprising him. </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark’s very favorite memory is one of the times Peter Parker did not surprise him. </p><p>Getting back from Hawaii, Tony took advantage of the free time he had with Peter – both diving head-first into wedding planning. Though they couldn’t wait to get married, the thought of getting to celebrate such a huge time in their lives had them slowing down and enjoying all the little pieces of the process. Pepper and Rhode threw them a small party to celebrate their engagement, his friends beaming with pride to see Tony so happy and enjoying life – after all of the things he’d been through, Tony deserved all the happiness he could get. The end of the night had people calling for a speech from the couple, Tony stepping forward after a silent conversation between himself and his fiancé. “Never thought I’d see myself here. Peter is the greatest gift I’ve ever been fortunate to receive, and I can’t wait to keep on deserving him for the rest of our lives together. Thanks for loving us enough to be here celebrating the best thing to ever happen to me.” He raised his glass, the small finger of whiskey sloshing against the edge with the movement – “Here’s to the future Parker-Starks!” A chorus of ‘here-here’s’ sounded around the room – and Tony couldn’t stop himself from beaming, the muscles in his face sore after just a couple moments. </p><p>Without surprise, the rest of their planning went without much hassle. Peter wanted a couple things that Tony was happy to provide – Tony just wanted Pete, so he went along with whatever the younger man wanted. His input came when deciding the booze and food – both much more near and dear to him than to Peter. In the last few weeks approaching the big day, Tony found himself insanely impatient, the nerves of the whole process pushing him to perfect all the details. It was a surprise that Tony made it through without Peter trying to kill him – but they were finally a day away from tangling their lives together, from Peter becoming Tony’s for the rest of their lives. The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch, Tony watery-eyed and beaming throughout the entire thing, his eyes never leaving Peter – even as he stuck his tongue out while his Aunt May screwed around with the placement of the people standing around them. Rhode would be beaming by his side while MJ, Peter’s childhood friend, would be flanking his side – the girl looking handsome as ever in the custom suit they had made. Tony couldn’t wait, he couldn’t keep the excitement from overcoming him for the remaining time between leaving the rehearsal and standing in front of the mirror in his dressing room, fretting over the perfection of his appearance. </p><p>And when he stood at the end of the little aisle they laid earlier that morning over the heart of MIT’s grounds, Tony couldn’t help the feeling of contentment wash over him. The music Peter hand-picked started, Tony’s hands sweating slightly as the impatient nervousness had him shifting on his feet. The vision of his husband in a suit not unlike the one he was wearing when they met brought a tear to his eye, a huge smile overtaking his face at the sight. He carefully swiped at his eyes, his smile growing the closer Pete got to him. May pressed a kiss to both their cheeks before handing Peter off, the grip of his fiancé’s hand grounding him. They turned towards Pepper, the woman looking smooth in a black pencil skirt – her cheeks already wet despite the ceremony just starting. She sniffled, then started to read the speech she put together, both men enough of a muse to bring tears to the eyes of everyone in the audience as she spoke. </p><p>Finally, she turned to Peter, the man looking straight into Tony’s eyes. “Tony, this is the happiest day of my life. I can’t remember what life before you was like and I don’t even want to think about a future without you. You’re the reason to get up in the morning, and the motivation I need when the days are long. You make me better, Tony. When I thought about what a husband would be like – you were exactly what I saw. Your smarts make you sexy, and the deep caring in your heart make you the most genuine person I know. I promise to keep you young and, on your toes, – always coming up with the wackiest ideas for us to pursue. I can’t wait to navigate this wide world with you and promise to always be up for an adventure. Tony Stark, you’re my best friend and forever with you won’t be enough. I love you, baby – forever and always.” </p><p>Tony couldn’t stop the tears from dripping down his face, the fact that people were there watching not even registering. Pepper looked at him then, her face just as wet. Tony gripped Pete’s fingers, clinging to him for courage. “Petey, you were the best surprise. When we first met, I wasn’t whole – you put me back together piece by piece. You care so deeply and have embraced all of me from the very beginning. You’re the biggest little shit I’ve known and can’t wait to slow you down and make you sit your ass on the couch every now and again. You’ve been the biggest support and the muse I didn’t know I needed. You’re my very best friend and I promise to be there through everything that comes our way – fighting every battle beside you. I can’t wait for forever and promise to keep you safe, loved, and feeling like the beautiful treasure that you are. I love you, Peter Parker. Never stop surprising me, baby,” Tony finished, a couple more tears dripping down his cheeks as he spoke. The look in Peter’s eye gripped his heart in a clench, his entire being focused on the burn in his eyes. Tony almost didn’t hear Pepper pronounce them husbands, his body already moving to grasp Peter’s cheeks in both hands, his head tilting until their lips were pressed together – the first glance soft, then deepening as the cheers around them grew. Tony wrapped Peter up until he could tilt him backwards, his free hand coming up Judd Nelson style. They broke the kiss to more whooping and Pepper announcing Tony and Peter Parker-Stark. </p><p>Yeah, this one didn’t surprise him. He knew from the second he let Peter in that forever was in their future. The grasp of Peter’s fingers as they walked back down the aisle only cemented that – his husband’s eyes catching his as they left the crowd behind. </p><p>Life was full of surprises, but the love between him and Peter wasn’t – it was tried, true, and theirs to keep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for sticking it out! I hope the OC-ness of Tony isn't too much. I loved writing this story so very much! If you've got an idea or just something to say, drop a comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>